


what happens in wall market (stays in wall market)

by hoegeta



Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, I love these three so much, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i deserve to go to horny jail for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: Where Aerith offers to teach Tifa how to give a blowjob. It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842454
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	what happens in wall market (stays in wall market)

**Author's Note:**

> no explanation for this just Filth
> 
> i like cloud in a dress

Tifa hasn’t ever given a blowjob.

It isn’t something she normally ever worries about. Not when the planet is being bled dry by the mako reactors. Not when Shinra is as horrible at it is. Not when she has Seventh Heaven to manage. Tifa never really thinks about things like this.

She only started because _someone_ in particular showed back up in her life. A particular blond someone.

And she’s drunk. Not stumbling into walls drunk. Not I-can’t-see-a-thing drunk. But pretty drunk. She can hold her alcohol. She’s a bartender, after all.

But _Aerith_. Aerith Gainsborough in all her small, frail, thin glory, drinks as much as Barret probably would. She’s a force of nature, in her frilly, red dress and chocolate curls, and every time she’d ask the bartender for another round, Tifa wouldn’t refuse. Why would she?

She’d come to gather intel from Corneo. She didn’t expect to have a drunk night out in Wall Market. But it’s fine. It’s totally fine.

Tifa’s drunk. And Aerith is drunk. And Cloud is drunk, and he looks so cute, his face painted in soft washes of color. The fake braids. The corset that molds to his form like second skin. It was Aerith’s idea, she tells Tifa. They wanted so very much to save Tifa from Corneo.

Auw. Cute.

Somehow, when they were four rounds in, Tifa beginning to hiccup, her esophagus on fire, she blurted the words out.

“I wanna give a blowjob.”

Aerith was very, very interested.

“But I don’t know how,” Tifa lamented. “I’ve never given one before.”

Specifically, she wants to give _Cloud_ a blowjob. But she doesn’t tell Aerith that.

Aerith’s grin is wide, a sly slash of mischief on her mouth. Her next words caught Tifa off guard, reeled her in, planted the first seed.

“I can show you how it’s done.”

It was all downhill from there.

And now, Tifa finds herself in one of Wall Market’s better inns. They paid for the best room they could find, and it’s cleaner than the rest, with a king-sized bed and a long, floor-to-ceiling window that lets in all the twinkling lights of outside, Aerith and Cloud drenched in the rainbow colors. Cloud’s laying back in the pillows, Aerith sitting in front of him, between his spread legs. Tifa sits on a chair to the side, watching.

“Can I take off the dress first?” Cloud asks. He’s drunk, but not drunk enough to be uncaring of the fact that he’s in a dress. Aerith giggles, hiccups right after.

“That’s the best part,” she slurs. She grabs the hem of Cloud’s skirt, pulling it up until it bunches around his waist. Tifa bites her lip, sweat already gathering at her brow.

Was this a mistake? Probably. They’re all too drunk to care, though.

And she _would_ appreciate some pointers.

“My boyfriend used to love when I gave him blowjobs,” Aerith says, her fingers hooking into Cloud’s stockings. She slides them down his thighs, rids his feet of his heels. Tifa can see the tent in his boxers, straining against the fabric. “Ooh, are you already excited? You like doing this kind of stuff in a dress?”

“Shut up,” Cloud hisses.

Cloud may not like doing it, but Tifa sure as hell likes watching it. She already feels the excitement pool like a hot, liquid fire between her legs.

Aerith’s giggle is infectious, nefarious as she nearly rips off his boxers, freeing his cock from its confines. It’s hard against his stomach, and Tifa ogles it shamelessly. She’d be lying if she said he didn’t overtake her late-night fantasies ever since he came back into her life. The cold hardness of his eyes, the rippling of his muscles; she’d thought of him as her hand worked between her legs, his name caught on her tongue in a restless prayer.

And now, Aerith’s about to use him to teach Tifa how to give a blowjob. It shouldn’t be a good idea. It shouldn’t sound like such a good idea. But it is, and Tifa nearly bursts at the seams in glee when Aerith gives the first lick, a quick brush against the head. His cock twitches in response.

“Don’t tease,” Cloud groans.

“I’ll do what I want,” Aerith says. She looks at Tifa. “Tease them. It’ll make the orgasm even better.”

Good to know. Tifa’s not sure how much of this information she’ll be able to retain when all she can focus on is Aerith’s mouth and Cloud’s cock. Her hands come up now, dainty and small as they wrap around his girth.

“Don’t be afraid to use your hands.”

Aerith pumps him up and down, sliding her thumb across the top where the precum beads. Tifa nods, her fingers gripping the wood of the chair under her. Between her legs her panties grow damp, and she rubs her thighs together, beginning to feel the desperation. The need for something, a touch, some friction, anything.

Why is this turning her on so much? Who would’ve known she was into voyeurism? Sober Her definitely didn’t.

Sober Her also will not be very happy in the morning. Oh well. She really couldn’t care less right now.

Aerith finally takes Cloud into her mouth, starting with the head. Cloud groans, his head falling back, the muscles in his neck straining. He tangles his hand into Aerith’s curls, watching her as she begins to bob up and down, taking him deeper. She hollows her cheeks, her hand still curled around the base of him. Tifa’s mesmerized at how far Aerith can go; doesn’t she have a gag reflex? She goes up and down, up and down, and Tifa watches the movements of her throat, the muscles flexing.

She lets Cloud go, and he whines. She digs her fingers into his thighs, frowning at him.

“So needy,” she sings. Then, she turns to Tifa. “Hollow your cheeks. Move up and down. You can even let him fuck your face, if you’re feeling adventurous enough. Just make sure to keep your teeth out of the way.”

Okay. Alright. Tifa isn’t paying that much attention, not when she’s as wet as she is. She can’t focus on anything but the heat bubbling in her core, begging to be sated.

“Ready to try it yourself?”

Tifa’s startled when Aerith grabs her by the wrist, pulling her onto the bed. Tifa barely remembers Aerith’s pointers, but looking at Cloud, hard and leaking and waiting, she feels like she can figure it out. She leans over him, her hands on his thighs, and Aerith’s hands gather all her hair, pulling it to the side.

“Tifa,” Cloud whines. “Make me come. Please.”

With pleasure, she thinks.

She tries to mimic Aerith’s movements. Aerith had started with the head, so Tifa wraps her lips around the head. She holds him there for a couple of seconds, thinking that he likes it. Aerith’s hand curls over the back of Tifa’s neck.

“Go further,” she coaxes, her tone gentle. Tifa takes him in deeper, as deep as he’ll go, before her gag reflex kicks in, and her eyes begin to mist over. Build-wise, Cloud isn’t the biggest or broadest guy around.

His dick is a different story. Tifa is _struggling_. Aerith must be a superhero without a gag reflex.

Tifa moves back, taking most of him into her mouth comfortably while her hands cover the rest. Aerith had told her to use her hands, after all.

“Hollow your cheeks,” Aerith orders. “Swallow around him.”

Tifa does, and she gauges Cloud’s reaction. He’s going a bit manic, his hand tugging on her hair, his hips bucking into her mouth; Aerith holds him down firmly. Tifa bobs her head up and down like Aerith had done, Cloud’s moans egging her forward, adding fuel to the fire burning between her legs. She likes his voice, breathy and choked around her name as she makes him come.

He comes with a tremble, his hands tugging roughly at her hair. She watches the clenching of his teeth, the flush in his face, the hair, real and fake, sticking to his skin in sweaty streams. It’s an odd feeling, him spilling into her mouth. It’s a burst of liquid warmth that tastes oddly salty at first. Some of it gets onto her face and lips. Tifa swallows as much as it as she can, feeling prideful that she was able to satisfy him.

“Good girl,” Aerith coos, and she pulls Tifa forward. Aerith’s tongue comes out to lick at Tifa’s lips, catching the rest of Cloud’s cum. “You’re a fast learner.”

God. _God_. What’ll Tifa do about the relentless ache between her thighs? This is what she had wanted, but she’s desperate for more.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Aerith says, her hands sliding up Tifa’s torso, towards her breasts. Her palms cup them, and Tifa’s nipples pucker, poking through purple silk; with this dress, there was no room for a bra. “Right, Cloud?”

Cloud nods, and he sits up, crawling closer to Tifa. Tifa is gently pushed back into the bed, and Aerith’s fingers sneak under her skirt, darting in between her legs. She touches at the damp fabric there, her finger sliding up and down, and Tifa gasps.

“So wet already,” Aerith giggles. “What a bad girl.”

Tifa whimpers, her thighs falling apart, wanting more of Aerith’s touch, of Cloud’s touch, of _anything_.

“So needy,” Cloud says, mimicking Aerith’s words from earlier, and it’s his fingers that dip into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs and discarding them. Aerith’s hands pry Tifa’s thighs as far apart as they’ll go, and she trembles a bit when she feels Cloud’s breath fan over her center.

The first lick has her jolting, crying out. She bunches her hands into the skirt of Aerith’s dress. Aerith, from behind, plays with Tifa’s breasts, twiddling her nipples between her fingers. Cloud licks at Tifa, his tongue poking into her slit, then moving up to swirl around her clit. Tifa doesn’t remember the last time she’s had anything but her own fingers against her clit, and she relishes in this feeling, Cloud’s tongue soft and hot and wet against her.

“Suck on it,” Aerith orders, her voice guttural. Cloud complies, and Tifa can barely handle it, the way he sucks on her clit, hard and then drops delicate little licks in between. Her orgasm crashes over her without warning, seizes all of her nerves, and she trembles against Cloud’s mouth, going breathless and limp.

When Cloud moves away, Tifa can feel her wetness seep out of her. His lower face is shiny, covered in her. Aerith wastes no time in hauling him forward, slamming her mouth against his. Tifa watches them, the wild curl of their tongues, the way Aerith laps at him as if she can’t get enough. She hums into his mouth, then pulls away.

“You taste good,” she tells Tifa, dipping down and capturing Tifa’s lips. Tifa can taste the faintest hint of herself, and she mewls into Aerith’s mouth, still feeling unsatisfied, empty and wanting more despite having had her release. When she pulls away, she finds Cloud sitting back on his knees, his cock hard again.

“Aerith,” Tifa whines, and she’s not sure why. Aerith’s giggle is giddy, tinkling in Tifa’s ears.

“Ride him,” Aerith orders, pulling Tifa forward. Tifa happily obeys, the hard, authoritative tone of Aerith’s voice making her toes curl, her fingertips tingle. She crawls closer to Cloud, straddles his lap, gasps when she feels his cock against her lower lips. She grinds back and forth, back and forth, and he’s groaning, his hands molded around her hips, halting her in place.

“Tifa, don’t tease.”

“She’ll do what she wants,” Aerith says.

“Can I take the dress off now?” Cloud asks, very nearly begs. Aerith taps a finger against her chin, humming as if deep in thought.

“Hm. No.”

Cloud rolls his eyes. Tifa, for one, is very glad. Cloud looks incredible in a dress. Something about fucking him while he’s wearing one sends her nerves flaring, the coil of pleasure in her stomach growing tighter and tighter.

She lifts her hips up, and she slides down onto him, sheathing him entirely. _Tight_. It’s tight, and he stretches out her walls _so nicely_ , and Tifa is moaning, gasping, panting, rests her palms on his abdomen in order to stay upright. She’s thought about this a lot, how he’d feel inside of her, how snugly his cock would fit within her. She didn’t expect this to happen here, in Wall Market, while they’re drunk and with Aerith, but Tifa isn’t complaining. No, not at all.

She watches Aerith as she holds her dress out of the way and moves up Cloud’s body, climbing over him to straddle his face. And he welcomes her openly, holds her thighs as he darts out his tongue, licking at her just like he did Tifa. And Tifa’s mesmerized by the sight, Aerith’s pretty face flushed red, her lips parted around low, deep moans. She comes forward, kisses Tifa madly, swipes her tongue across the seam of Tifa’s lips. Tifa lets her in, liking the way her tongue moves with hers.

Tifa’s distracted, drowned in Aerith’s kisses and touches, and the impatient wiggle of Cloud’s hips against hers brings her back to the surface. She begins to bounce up and down on him, unsheathing him entirely only to slam right back down. Aerith’s highly entertained by the sight, watches with a lazy grin. And Tifa likes watching Cloud’s tongue as it works between Aerith’s legs, his fingers coming to part her folds. He laps at her clit, sucks on it, and the wet noises, Aerith’s gasping, the stretch of Cloud’s cock inside of Tifa, it’s all too much. She’s all too overwhelmed, her body climbing desperately towards another release.

Who would’ve thought it would have ended up like this? All Tifa wanted was to learn how to give a blowjob.

“I’m gonna—” Tifa’s voice breaks off as Aerith reaches forward, her wet fingers rubbing at Tifa’s clit. Tifa can’t handle it, feels her body begin to give out, the tight coil of tension in her veins unraveling. She comes, long and hard, all over Cloud’s cock, chanting his name, chanting Aerith’s name. She shudders, recoiling in sensitivity as Aerith keeps on touching her clit, doesn’t stop even as Tifa begs. “It’s too much. Aerith—”

“Be a good girl and come one more time for me,” Aerith orders. She rubs circles into Tifa’s clit, all while Cloud licks at her between her legs, sucks on her clit. “Mm, that’s good. Keep going, Cloud.”

Tifa watches Cloud lick at Aerith, her limbs still shaking from her release. Aerith doesn’t relent, touches and touches, and the mixture of pleasure and pain, Cloud’s cock raking against her walls, it all brings Tifa towards another climax against her body’s will. She’s panting, her lungs drained of their air, her walls clenching around Cloud as she comes once more, Aerith’s touches and words and kisses stringing her along as far as she’ll go.

And soon, Tifa’s tired. Deathly tired, but satisfied. Her limbs feel drugged, chiming in the aftermath of her pleasure. Cloud comes soon after, his hips stuttering, moaning against Aerith’s core. Tifa’s suddenly filled with a burst of warmth, and it’s odd. It’s an odd feeling, odder than his cum had felt in her mouth. But she likes it, she thinks, Cloud releasing deep inside of her, his cum coating her walls, seeping out of her in a mixture with her arousal.

Aerith is next, and she looks so cute when she comes. Her hair sticks to her face, matted in sweat; her cheeks are touched in a dark flush. She rolls her hips into Cloud’s mouth, grinding against his tongue, dragging out the remnants of her pleasure as much as she can. Tifa leans forward and catches Aerith’s moans with her mouth, kissing her dizzily.

She gets off of Cloud’s face, collapses on the bed next to him. Tifa does as well, her body deliciously spent. Cloud still can’t catch his breath, his face covered in the remains of Aerith’s arousal.

Tifa can’t help herself. She dips down to kiss Cloud, his lips soft against hers. Her tongue darts out, lapping at Aerith’s release. She tastes good, Tifa thinks. Really good on Cloud’s mouth.

Aerith, leaning back on her elbows, smirks wickedly.

“You now know how to give a blowjob,” she says. “How about learning how to give a girl head?”

Tifa smiles. She didn’t think her innocent query about blowjobs would end in all of this.

But she’s not mad. No, not at all.

“I’d love to.”

After all, it’s Wall Market. They’re drunk. Whatever happens here will always stay here.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> [me after posting this](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3edcb94ad89c547f2ae4f35d41eb4575/tumblr_o1newn0e8z1rjhrweo3_250.gif)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
